


Set You Right

by taeyonged



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Begging, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonged/pseuds/taeyonged
Summary: Johnny sees a video of Ten grinding on another man at a club, and well, he isn't happy about it.





	Set You Right

The club's music is booming through the speakers, and sweaty bodies are grinding against one another. The clinks of glasses at the bar is blending into the music.

"Woooh! Yeah, Ten, get it!"

Cheers and applauses are heard from boys at the dance floor, persuading their friend to grind on another drunk stranger. Ten giggles drunkly as he grinds down on the man's crotch, and bucking his hips to the rhythm of the beat.

Taeyong, one of Ten's twink friends, whips out his phone while cheering his friend on. He opens his Snapchat and records Ten's show, adding it onto his Snapchat story.

The other stranger grabs Ten's hips, slyly pulling him away from all the other bodies on the dance floor. He pulls the boy towards one of the empty table booths, seating them both.

"Hey pretty," the boy drunkenly says, swinging his arm over Ten's shoulders. "You really put on a show out there."

"I know," Ten says, smiling slyly.

"What's your name, beautiful?" the man asks, smiling back as he places his fingers on the tip of Ten's chin. He pecks his lips. "I'm Lucas."

"Ten," he replies back shyly, looking down at Lucas' lips. His face flushes red—probably because of all the alcohol he consumed. Ten moves forward to peck Lucas' lips.

No more words are exchanged as the boys connect their lips, kissing each other slowly. Lucas tightens his grasp around Ten's shoulders.

Ten is drunk, but acknowledges what he's doing is wrong. He has a boyfriend at home, but the whole reason Ten left to a club was because they had a fight. Ten is too drunk to even remember what they fought about, but he remembers storming out to find Taeyong.

"Do you want to continue this in a hotel, maybe?" Lucas asks, disconnecting his lips from Ten's neck. "You can just wait outside. I'll pull up with my car."

Ten drunkly nods as Lucas abandons him, and leaves the club. Ten looks around for Taeyong, before feeling his phone vibrate. He fishes the device out of his pocket to see that his boyfriend, Johnny, text him. Ten rolls his eyes before opening the message.

 **Johnny** ♡  
Come home.

 **Me**  
why should i?

 **Johnny** ♡  
Just because you fought with me doesn't mean you should go fuck around at clubs

 **Johnny** ♡  
I saw Taeyong's story on Snapchat

 **Johnny** ♡  
Now come home before I go get you myself.

 **Me**  
what are yu even talkinf about

 **Me**  
leave me aloen

 **Johnny** ♡  
You're so drunk you can't even type?

 **Johnny** ♡  
Come home. Now.

 **Me**  
fien

Ten exerts a sigh and sinks into his seat. He knew Johnny is mad—he's using punctuation in his texts. When Johnny gets mad—he's _angry_.

Ten forgets the thought about Lucas and sets off to find Taeyong. He didn't plan on getting drunk, since he had to drive them back home. Ten finds his friend at the bar, and explains his situation before heading out.

The drive back home unfortunately didn't take too long, and Ten swallows nervously to face Johnny. He's drunk, but sober enough to sense how angry he is.

"Good luck," Taeyong says, and Ten says bye before getting out of the car.

Ten walks toward his shared home with Johnny, and opens the unlocked door. The downstairs lights are all off. Ten takes off his shoes before going upstairs to their shared bedroom, where only the lamp was the only light source. Inside, Johnny was seated on one of the small chairs. He turns off his phone to face Ten, as if he's been waiting.

"So?" Johnny asks, raising an eyebrow.

"So what?" Ten asks, his voice soft spoken. He's a bit scared.

"The audacity to do this?" Johnny pulls up Taeyong's story, and displays the video of Ten grinding on another man. "Pathetic."

Ten has no words to say. He acknowledges that he was in the wrong, but refuses to say so. He remains silent.

"You don't have anything to say, don't you?" Johnny asks, and gets up from the chair. He walks up to Ten, and stares didn't at him. He places his fingers on the nape of his neck. "You fucking slut, who's marks are these?"

Johnny runs the pads of his fingers across the hickeys Lucas gave. Ten swallows thickly in nervousness.

"What, did you fuck him too?" Johnny furrows his eyebrows as he sharply glares at Ten in the eye.

"No—"

"Take off your clothes." Johnny commands, and Ten obeys him.

Ten quickly unbuttons his collared shirt, and rips it off his body. He abandons his jeans and boxers quickly, not wanting to anger Johnny more.

"Get on the bed, you fucking whore." Johnny orders.

Ten feels mildly turned on. Yes, he is angry at Johnny from their fight, but he absolutely loves the angry sex Johnny gives him. It's rough, and he gets kinky in the ways that Ten enjoys.

Ten obeys his boyfriend and climbs onto the bed, laying on all fours. He's on his stomach with his ass perked up in the air. He hears the sound of Johnny discarding his own clothing, and then going behind Ten on the bed.

Johnny painfully slaps his palm across Ten's left cheek, painting a red handprint against his flesh.

"So, you thought it would be okay for you to go fuck around? Just because we fought?" Johnny asks as he spanks him again, but harder, and Ten chokes back a whine. "Oh, trust me, babe, _tonight will set you right_."

Johnny empathizes his words as he throws his hand once again onto his ass, spanking him harder with each hit. Ten whimpers at the pain stinging his skin.

"Oh, shut up," Johnny says sharply, and leaves another right handprint against his right cheek. "What I'm about to do to you is _nothing_ compared to all the other nights."

Johnny spanks his ass for the umpteenth time, and Ten loses his balance. He face-plants into the pillows, breathing hard, and his legs fall down. Johnny doesn't give him a chance to breathe as he quickly turns Ten onto his back, facing him.

Johnny looks down at him, eyeing the red marks on Ten's neck. He stares at Ten angrily in the eye. The taller quickly straddles Ten, with each leg on either side of him. He dips his face down, and latches his lips on top of Lucas' hickeys.

"No one should ever mark you like this," Johnny says. "You belong to me. You're mine."

Ten likes it when Johnny gets jealous and shows his possessive side. It turns him on.

"I was going to have him fuck me," Ten says drunkly, wanting to intrigue Johnny even more. "We were going to a hotel. But then you texted me."

Johnny stops kissing his neck, and stares at Ten in the eye. He looks angry, jealous, and Ten has never found Johnny so hot.

"Oh please," Johnny begins. "I'll fuck you up so good, so much better than he could have, that you'll forget your own name."

Johnny angrily grumbles as he sucks on Ten's neck. He leaves even bigger, darker hickeys on top of the other ones. He wants to claim Ten as his, and he does just that. Ten lets out a moan, loving the feeling of Johnny's lips on his neck, and painting his skin as if it were a canvas.

"Fuck, Johnny," Ten moans, grabbing a fistful of Johnny's hair. He pulls on it, as Johnny sucks on Ten's sweetest and sensitive spot.

"Aren't I better than him?" Johnny asks, proud of his work of love marks painting Ten's neck. "He doesn't know you like I do, and he couldn't fuck you up as good as I do."

Ten flushes red, still drunk from all the alcohol. He moans for no absolute reason, even though he isn't being touched.

"He kissed you too, didn't he?" Johnny asks, placing his palm on Ten's cheek. He swipes his thumb across Ten's lips. "You belong to me. Your body belongs to me. I'm the only one who can kiss you. Pleasure you."

Johnny slides his tongue across Ten's dry lips, and prides his mouth open with his tongue. He kisses him sloppily, licking the inside of his tavern harshly. Johnny goes as deep as he can, almost at the point where his tongue is down Ten's throat. Ten pulls on Johnny's hair, moaning in his mouth as Johnny kisses him deeper and harder. They part for air.

"More," Ten whines, pulling Johnny's head back to him. Their lips are just centimeters apart. "Please! More!"

Johnny stares at Ten's lips. They're parted open, panting for air, and he takes advantage. Johnny spits in Ten's mouth, all of his saliva going down his throat.

"Swallow it, you slut," Johnny curses, and Ten obliges by swallowing all the contents in his mouth. "Good."

Johnny connects their lips again, sucking on Ten's bottom lip, and sinks his teeth into the pink skin. Perhaps he bit him so hard that blood was drawn—Ten even choked back a whimper. Johnny proudly continues to kiss him, sucking his lip, and not caring about the blood forming. Johnny once again enters his tongue into Ten's mouth, licking every inch. Ten has to push him off when his tongue gets close to his throat, and activating his gag reflex.

"If you can't take my tongue, how are you gonna take my dick?" Johnny asks, pointing to his crotch. He's completely naked, just boxers covering him. "Don't forget you're in the wrong here. I'm punishing you, therefore I will do whatever I want to you."

Ten nods his head, and watches Johnny begin to kiss his already bruised neck. He goes up to his ear, and licks the shell before whispering into it.

"Oh, Ten, you'll regret what you did after tonight," Johnny whispers, bringing his hand up to Ten's face. He prides three of his fingers against Ten's lips, priding them a little open. "You don't even deserve to have lube tonight." Johnny pushes his fingers fully into Ten's mouth. "Now suck, you whore."

Ten obeys him as Johnny fully shoves his fingers into his mouth. Ten holds Johnny's wrist, and sucks diligently on his fingers. Johnny pushes his fingers deeper, to his throat, making Ten gag—but he continues to suck on his skin. Johnny dips his head down to suck on his nipples, and suck the skin on his chest—taking the chance to leave more marks.

"Ah," Ten moans as he pulls on Johnny's wrist. Johnny takes the hint as he pulls out of his mouth. "Please, Johnny."

"Please what?" Johnny asks, sliding his wet fingers under Ten's ass. One finger prides against his rim.

"Ugh, I can't wait," Ten whines. "Fuck me, please! I need you! So bad, please!"

Ten gasps when Johnny slides one of his saliva-coated fingers inside Ten. He fingers him slowly, earning moans from the bottom.

"Beg for me." Johnny commands, and Ten replies no sooner.

"Oh, please—ah—" Ten moans in between his words when Johnny adds another finger. "I want your cock—fuck—inside my ass. Please, fuck me hard! Please, please, pl—fuck!"

Ten's moans is nothing but music to Johnny's ears. Knowing that he's pleasuring him, making him make such lewd noises caused by only him—he loves it.

Johnny now has three of his fingers up Ten's ass. He's pumping in and out of him at a fast pace, and fingering him harder and deeper.

"Please, Johnny, fuck me hard—ah—I'll do anything. Anything!" Ten begs, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck. He holds him tight as Johnny fingers him faster, hitting him deeper towards his prostate. He wants to stretch him as much as possible. "Please, Johnny, fuck, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry we fought—I'm—fuck—so sorry! I'm sorry for—fuck—fucking at clubs! I want you, only you! No one else! I'm—ah—I'm yours! I belong to you! Johnny, fuck!"

Johnny smiles against Ten's chest, loving the words hearing his mouth. He continues to hit him hard with his fingers, and leave more hickeys across his skin. Ten grows impatient as he bucks his hips down, fucking himself hard onto Johnny's fingers.

"Please, Johnny, I want it all! You can do whatever you want with me, please, but I just want your dick up my ass," Ten moans on his words, whimpering when he feels his pit bubbling. He hits his climax. "Johnny, oh, you can fuck me on the wall, the window, outside—I don't fucking care! I need you!"

Johnny pops out of Ten, and disappointment washes over him. He was ready to ride out his high, but Johnny refuses to let him do so soon.

"Oh, I don't know, Ten," Johnny teases, tracing his fingers down Ten's perfect body. His fingers trace his hips and carve circles in them. "You've been so bad tonight, are you sure I should give you what you want? I can easily jack off right in front of you, and get over it."

"No!" Ten drunkly shouts, and grabs Johnny's hand. He pulls himself up, and is now sitting on his knees, facing Johnny. "No, no, please... I will do anything."

"Then pleasure me, and I'll be the judge of you getting what you want." Johnny smiles.

Ten immediately kisses Johnny, sloppily kissing him. His saliva dribbles down his chin. Ten moves his lips downward, kissing his chest and stomach before grabbing the waistband of Johnny's boxers, and pulling them down. His erection springs out, already leaking with pre-cum. Ten latches his hand onto Johnny's cock, pumping him and swiping his thumb across the head.

"Oh, fuck," Johnny groans. Ten spreads small, kitten licks on his cock. "Don't tease me, slut. Take it all."

Johnny gives no warning when he bucks his hips forward, shoving his whole shaft into Ten's mouth. Ten immediately chokes, but holds onto Johnny's hips for support.

"I'll fuck you in your mouth if I have to," Johnny growls, moving his shaft in and out of Ten's mouth. He doesn't give him a chance to breathe as Ten continues to gag and choke on Johnny's gigantic cock. Ten's saliva dribbles down his chin as the skin hits the back of his throat every other second.

"Mmph," Ten chokes, digging his nails into Johnny's hips. Ten quickly changes his hands position, and sets them on his own thighs. His nails go even deeper into his own skin, feeling the blood draw out of his body, and stain Ten's fingertips.

"Ten, love," Johnny calls out in a sweet tone, continuing to thrust his dick in and out of Ten's mouth. "Do you know how pretty you look right now? How beautiful you look with those perfect lips of yours around my cock? How gorgeous you look when you're choking on nothing but me?"

Ten mentally smiles as he loves the praising Johnny gives. Even when they have makeup or angry sex, Johnny will never fail in praising Ten of his work.

"Ugh, Ten, always so good for me," Johnny moans. "It was Lucas, wasn't it? The boy who gave you all these hickeys—the boy who danced with you?"

Ten digs his fingers deeper in his thighs, really feeling his blood stain his flesh. Johnny takes note of this, and quickly fucks Ten's mouth even faster.

"I'll send a video to him, okay? To prove that you belong to no one other than me. So he knows to never touch you again."

Ten doesn't even know how Johnny knew Lucas, but he doesn't say anything about it. He hears Johnny fetch his phone, and opening up Snapchat. He records downwards, pointing the camera at Ten, who was taking all of Johnny's dick down his throat. Johnny places his hand in Ten's hair, pulling his hair harshly as Ten chokes back a moan.

"I sent it to him," Johnny throws his phone towards the carpeted floor. "Now, I'm going to come."

Ten is prepared this time when Johnny thrusts a few more times, moans escaping his mouth as he fills Ten's mouth up with his seed. The hot liquid tidies his mouth, and Ten swallows it all in one.

"Open," Johnny prides his thumb against Ten's lips, forcing it open. He checks to see if Ten took all of him. "Good boy."

Johnny grabs Ten's hand, seeing how his own blood stained his fingers. He sees the small wound taking place at Ten's thigh.

"Oh, my baby," Johnny coos. "Hurting yourself all the time. Don't do that anymore, okay?"

Ten nods as Johnny reaches for the small bandaid box on the bedside table. It was always a habit of Ten to accidentally draw blood by pressing his nails too hard against his skin, so they figured leaving the bandaids nearby would be helpful.

Johnny sucks on Ten's fingers, cleaning of all the blood painting his flesh. He then grabs a bandaid to place over the small wound on Ten's thigh.

"I-I'm sorry," Ten stutters. "I always do that..."

"You've been good to me," Johnny says as he traces circles on Ten's sides. "Pick a position that you like, and I'll make you scream my name."

Ten almost cries at his words. He falls onto the back on his bed, and then turns on his side. Ten absolutely loves when Johnny would fuck him on his side—it'd fuck him up in ways he never could've imagined.

Johnny smirks as he joins Ten next to him. He pokes his dick at his entrance, making the shorter whine in anticipation.

"I'm still not giving you any lube," Johnny says. "Your saliva should do the job."

Ten nods—he honestly doesn't care how much it would hurt. Johnny has took his ass so much that the pain is probably immune to him now. Ten has even taken Johnny dry, which hurt like a bitch.

"Oh," Ten moans when Johnny slides his length inside of him. "Fuck yes."

Johnny slyly and slowly thrusts in and out of Ten. Johnny grabs onto Ten's shoulder, kissing his skin and leaving hickeys among his neck and shoulder. Ten reaches his arm back as his hand grabs Johnny's hair, and grabs a fistful before pulling it.

"Faster, please," Ten moans, loving the feeling of Johnny's cock buried in his ass, and his lips tracing his skin. It felt so good. "Oh, Johnny, fuck, I love you, oh—"

Johnny obeys his boyfriend by beginning to move faster. He quickens his pace as eventually his slow, soft thrusts turned into rough, inhumane ones.

"Only I could pleasure you like this," Johnny smirks at the moaning mess beneath him. "No one could make you feel as good as I do. I'm so much better than all the other guys you fucked."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ten chants Johnny's name as his prostate gets hit. Johnny continues to slam his cock in and out of Ten's red ass quickly. "Oh, fuck, please—r-right there!"

"Who do you belong to?" Johnny asks in a deep tone, looking down sharply at Ten. Ten has his eyes shut, and having his ass pounded by Johnny is nothing but a sweet sight to the eye.

"You! Johnny! I'm yours!" Ten moans, grabbing Johnny's hand that was holding Ten by the waist. "I belong to only you! Please, oh Johnny—"

"Scream my name, slut." Johnny growls, holding Ten tighter. He continues to hit his prostate hard, and Ten probably couldn't even hear him. He was up in cloud nine, his moans too loud to even talk. "Say it!"

"Johnny!" Ten shouts in the midst of his whimpers and moans. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny! I'm yours! I belong to you—my body, my life, it's all yours! Johnny, fuck, I—"

Ten's stomach boils as his vision blurs, and pants rapidly when he feels his orgasm coming. Johnny thrusts quicker into him. Ten releases his seed, a satisfying moan leaving his lips.

"Come inside me," Ten mumbles, but loud enough for Johnny to hear. The taller just does that, riding out his orgasm with a groan, seeping his come deep inside Ten's ass. He pops out of him, and both boys are silent as they pant for air. Ten turns around to face Johnny.

"I'll go start a bath for us," Johnny says slowly, out of breath. He gives himself a moment before getting up and disappearing to the bathroom in their bedroom.

Ten gives himself a few minutes before he hears Johnny's footsteps padding back. He approaches Ten, and picks him up bridal style. Johnny's come is seeking out of Ten's rim, and rolling down his inner thighs.

"Is the water okay?" Johnny asks sweetly, setting Ten down in the soapy bathtub.

"Yeah," Ten nods as he grabs Johnny's hand, waiting for him to join him. Johnny obliges by stepping into the bathtub, and sitting down across Ten. "Um, I'm sorry."

Ten is still red from all the alcohol he had earlier, but isn't as drunk. He's more sober now.

"I shouldn't have done that, I know it was wrong," Ten apologizes, looking down as he scrubs his arms nervously in the soapy water.

"I know, but... just... don't do it again, okay?" Johnny says, lying his legs down. He scoots Ten closer to him, and has him sit on his lap. "I was mad, but I also felt... hurt? I don't know. I know we fought and we were both angry, but it wasn't right."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Ten sighs, as Johnny rests his hands on Ten's hips. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah," Johnny hums with a sheepish smile. Ten smiles back at him as he leans forward, capturing Johnny's lips. They both kiss for a long minute before separating for air. "But hey, at least I got a good fuck out of it."

"You went too far," Ten sighs. "Look at all these hickeys. How am I supposed to cover them?"

"You don't need to—everyone will know you belong to me." Johnny says, tracing his fingers on Ten's neck that was painted with hickeys.

"Oh, fuck off," Ten laughs as he lays his nose against Johnny's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Johnny whispers before pecking Ten's lips.

The boys wash their bodies while sharing small kisses with one another, and Johnny left the bathtub early to change the bed sheets for them. He returns a few minutes later and drowns the water down the drain. He grabs a towel and dries Ten down, before helping him out of the tub. He has a clean pair of boxers out for Ten, which he helps put on. Both boys are now in boxers and clean, and walk towards their shared bed.

Johnny lets Ten get in first, before following right after him. The two are snuggling one another under the blanket, and Ten is pressed tightly against Johnny's bare chest.

"Let's not fight again, okay?" Johnny says as he kisses Ten's forehead.

Ten just nods as he hugs Johnny, and both boys fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
